


Passion's Pen Name

by Blewd



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, High School, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blewd/pseuds/Blewd
Summary: The past few years have been hard on Lincoln. His older sisters have moved on with their lives, leaving him the first Loud to have to go through highschool on his own. Although lonely, Lincoln finds comfort in exchanging messages with a mysterious friend he met online. Yet the more he shares, the less wholesome their conversations seem to become.





	1. Chapter 1

A glint twinkled the morning dew, while a brisk breeze tickled the Loud house's chimes. Therein slept Lincoln Loud, a tranquil teen, pure like the white which capped his crown. The panes poured rays upon his person, pinning him with a warm blanket. Lincoln wrestled his bedsheets, but could not escape.

"Ugh." He groaned, submitting to the sun.

Sleep had caked his eyes while he slumped over the bedside. The day had come, the next step in the winding staircase called life. Lincoln stood and opened the door, peering down the empty hallway of memories. Much had changed, however; Autumn's bitter breath recalled the frigid chills of past farewells.

Lori was first. I knew, they knew, the whole family knew, but most importantly she knew. Near the end of fifth grade Bobby married Lori, they couldn't stand being apart any longer. It's cramped at the Santiago's, but that's nothing new to her. She's always been keen on organizing under pressure. And running the "Bobby Bodega" not only made her family, but a future CEO. She comes home ever so often to unwind.

Leni left a week after my sixth grade graduation. It was completely out of left field. Apparently it had slipped her mind, but Lola vouched that a big shot witnessed her handiwork firsthand. And sure enough that week, we watched Leni, waving aimlessly from the television. Lola's dress amazed the pageant judges when Leni transformed a wardrobe malfunction into a masterpiece, netting her the role of lead designer for the "Petite Princess Pageants". She's been the easiest to reach, at least when she remembers how to answer video chat.

Luna got her big break the summer after seventh grade. She had performed gigs before, but scored big at the "Summer Of Swagger" competition. The encore rocked the arena and just when they were about to clean up, Mick Swagger himself joined the medley. After few blistering hours they met backstage and struck a deal. Luna and Sam now drift state to state, lighting up venues as the band called "The Violet Shade". She hooks us up with VIPs when she's in town, but the rock star lifestyle is a busy one.

Last April Fools Luan uploaded a video called "The Gauntlet of Misfortune" that went viral. Then, on the day of her eighteenth birthday, a producer approached her, requesting her to furnish a series of tailored prank houses. Luan hosted the show, delivering puns and punchlines through a live feed. Thankfully we're no longer the victims, but she does visit every month to collect her "research" and share a few laughs.

Last month Lynn transferred overseas to play soccer; or futbol as she put it. She said it was a golden opportunity to spread "Lynnsanity" worldwide, however; she almost got booted off board for releasing it. The flight attendants supposedly strapped her in when she asked if they had parachutes. Lynn had always been eager to touchdown on new land.

Meanwhile, here I am at step one.

Lincoln's gaze fixated on the wall clock and then fell to his feet.

"Here we go, first day of High School."


	2. Familiar Feelings

An empty hall, unbelievable, the privilege of high school came with a week head start; or rather, headache. I passed Luan's room, silence snuffed her laughter. Chaos had conquered our house for years, but like ever step of the staircase, they moved on and out, leaving life's footprint. My experience? Stuck in the middle, in the family; relationships; life; too young for this, too old for that; same routine, different day. Though, some traditions, like that warm syrup aroma of Dad's school day farewell stacks…those can stay.

“Morning Dad, what smells great?”

“Ahhh you know me kiddo. How about you? Sleep well?”

“Eh, a little nervous and I've got this small kink behind my leg.”

“It's called age, haha, you better start stretching sport.”

“At fifteen?”

“Never too early to learn a good habit. Now feast your eyes; and your stomach!”

A fresh golden stack laid before me.

“Mwuah, A masterpiece as usual dad.”

“Thank you maestro, I shall frame them the wall.”

“What about the ceiling?”

“Call me Lynnangelo.”

“Mom would call it a mess.”

We laughed when he snapped a photo for the “Loud and Proud” fridge collage, syrupy snacks were a staple cure for sour stomachs.

“Thanks for the stacks, dad.”

He grasped my shoulder, a smile cracked, scanning me head to toe.

“A big meal for my big man.”

I froze with a toothy grin, the crack quivered, and he sent me out with a hug.


	3. Familiar Faces

A crisp chill carried autumn leaves while the bus stop laid a block away. Although the seasons changed, the sidewalk slabs stayed the same. Clyde, my wing man, waved in the distance until the bitter bite bit him. One word described him, loyal; though a bit sensitive, puberty blessed his voice with the bass of a jazz musician. 

“Hey Linc.”

“Sup buddy.”

Clyde sniffled, his allergies still plagued him.

“Do you smell something…delicious?”

“Delicious? Oh, my dad made pancakes this morning.”

“Ya know, you should really hook me up with you're dad's cookbook. Penny and I have been craving those organic tofu bars since last Christmas.”

“Like my dad says, ~ahem `the book is all upstairs`.”

We laughed while boarding the bus, taking our seats near the front.

“So how did it go with Jordan?”

Those words melted my face.

“Where to begin?” 

“How about the start? You've got about twenty minutes.”

The story started with an invitation, which Lola weaseled from mom, but the commotion died at the name. Jordan, ya know; nothing special, just another boy. But a secret's strength lies within it's keepers; however, I had a moment of weakness.

“What happened? Don't tell me you had another `accident` in the bathroom.”

“No! And I thought we agreed to never speak of `that` again?”

“Sorry bud, continue.”

“I left my phone on the counter during an arrrgh commercial.”

“Which episode?”

“Ugh, does it matter—”

“Lincoln!”

“It was episode 256.”

“The Cursed Bit.”

“The Cursed Bit. Anyway, I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich when my phone rings.”

“Uh-oh.”

“What is it now?”

“Lincoln look!”

I rolled my eyes, brushing him aside while gazing outside the foggy window.

“Am I missing something?”

“Lincoln…the sign.”

Bold bright red letters sat upon a wooden stake, stabbing into Jordan's lawn.

“For sale…”

Clyde grasped my shoulder while I sat back down, staring at the crudely drawn characters on the pleather seats.

“I'm sorry. Linc.”

“It's okay... It wouldn't have worked anyway.”


End file.
